


Forever Valentines

by Gubchan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Ending, Futanari, Gangbang, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gubchan/pseuds/Gubchan
Summary: Michael goes out on valentines day in hopes of finding a woman who would date and have sex with him. However what he ends up finding is not what he had hoped for... lewdness insues.
Kudos: 12





	Forever Valentines

**Author's Note:**

> My work can also be found on Hentaifoundry under the same name. I appreciate any and all comments and all advice you might have. Otherwise, please enjoy this first work of mine. There will be more ^^

Michael was contemplating the option of heading home at this point. It had been a very long night so far, even if the hour had only just made it past 1:00 am. The town was bustling with life, however most of it seemed to be people already dating in some aspect. Valentines had never been Michaels favorite holiday, but he had decided to do something about it this year. The past 5 hours had been filled with flashing light, too many embarrassing moments to count on one hand and a lot of drinks wasted on cute girls who weren’t interested. By now one would probably give up, but Michael was determined. After being positively bullied in school for his feminine looks and anti-social demeanor, he had decided to find his valentines, no matter what! even if valentines was technically over at this point…

Coming up at a bar he had never seen before, “The Wench”, what an absolutely hideous name for a bar, he thought to himself. There was no bouncer, the place seemed chill if nothing else, and there were barely any loud noises coming from the inside. Perhaps a place to calm down was what he needed. Just a beer for himself before heading home without any luck.

The interior was nothing fancy, in fact it seemed a bit rundown. To his surprise the place looked a bit more like an oldtimey tavern, making the name somewhat appropriate. Looking around, Michael quickly realized that the place was filled with nothing but women! Not that it was brimming full but, the only guests were girls, and really hot ones to boot! Perhaps he might have a shot tonight after all. He leaned on the bar, making eye contact with two women ordering their drinks, he winked at them awkwardly and smiled perhaps a bit too suggestively. They quickly scoffed at him, rolled their eyes and turned away without a word. “Worth a try I guess…” he turned to the bartender, who was a woman as well, ordering a beer before settling down in the nearest free booth. It seemed that being 5’4”, with a curvy behind and no particular upper body strength to speak of, was not what women were looking for these days. 

After sitting for a while, he noticed two women at the far end of the bar, had been sitting there eyeing him for a while. They seemed to be having fun, and Michael couldn’t help but think they were making jokes about his longer than average hair or baby smooth skin. Even if they were both rather tall, and seemed to be pretty toned and muscular, at least from what he could tell with their T-shirt sleeves rolled up, they were both beauties. But afraid of being turned down once again, he simply sunk down, and looked at his beer, hoping they’d stop making fun of him.

A minute later, he heard a voice. The smooth and silky voice of a woman.  
\- “Mind if we sit down?” Michael looked up and saw the same girls he had spotted mere moments ago, nervous all of a sudden, but desperate he nodded shyly in agreement and scooted over for the tall and short haired red-head to sit down next to him and her blonde friend on the other side of the table. For whatever reason, the confidence he had showed all night had run out. Michael was nervously shuffling with his hands between his thighs, glancing at the two pretty ladies at his table from time to time. They seemed very interested in him though for whatever reason. The redhead broke the silence.   
\- “I’m Amy, and this is my friend Jennifer or Jen for short. We couldn’t help but notice that a cute guy walked into our usual bar. Not a lot of guys come here, and most of them leave pretty quickly.”  
They both smiled at him, impossibly friendly and actually calling him cute! Feeling a new wave of confidence, he straightened his back and introduced himself. 

\- “My name is Michael, it’s a pleasure to meet you both. I’ve never been here before, but to me it seems like a place where a lot of guys would hang out. There are so many pretty ladies after all”. He smiled coyly at the two women and winked. Silence. Followed by deep genuine laughter from both of them. As they got out their shits and giggles, Jen apologized.   
\- “Sorry Michael, we aren’t laughing at you, it’s just that the guys who come here aren’t really that open and flirty. They’re more of the… shy types.” Not sure what Jennifer meant by that, but that must mean he had a shot right?  
Amy waved at the bartender and she nodded, seemingly they were regulars here, and knew just what kind of drink she would want in this situation.   
\- “So Michael, what is a guy like you doing here on valentines?” Amy asked.   
Feeling a bit embarrassed, he decided to tell them straight out that he was looking to find a date of some kind. Though he had no luck the entire evening and ended up at “The Wench”.  
After chatting for a few moments, the bartender came up with three drinks, what looked like 2 rum and coke and one pina colada. Michael was handed the latter and felt a bit out of place all of a sudden. 

The course of the conversation hadn’t been that interesting and Michael could feel the two women getting more and more intense. Amy had moved much closer than to begin with and looking at her from this distance, Michael found her oppressively imposing, yet tantalizing and seductive. Jennifer’s foot had brushed his calf a few times, and once their glasses were empty Jen came with a suggestion.  
\- “Say Amy, what do you say we talk him home to your place? It looks like he’s getting pretty excited over there”  
\- “Oh are you sure it’s not you who is getting excited Jen? But sure, I was actually thinking the same thing. What do you say Michael, wanna head home and have a good time? It’s not that far from here”.  
Michael gulped, knowing full well what this would mean. They really want to sleep with me?! I can’t pass up this opportunity.   
\- “S-sure, that sounds g-great!” he stuttered. They both smiled, first at Michael then at each other. Amy made a signal for the barkeep to put the drinks on her tab, and the comparatively small guy, followed the girls into the night.

Ten minutes of walking and gawking the voluptuous behinds of the two older women, they seemed to have arrived. It was a pretty sleazy part of town, run down apartments, homeless people and broken windows. The apartment looked a bit better than the outside made it out to be. It was very minimalistic however, with nothing but the few necessities, and a large bed in the middle of the living room for some reason.   
\- “Is this where you live Amy?” he asked hesitantly.   
\- “Not really no, this is just a place we use from time to time, when picking up guys from the bar. It’s more of a hideout or a… dungeon” She dragged out the word on purpose, as Michael heard the door lock behind him.   
\- “Hehe I guess you two do this often then?” Michael felt a whole new sort of nervousness, this time he was afraid he had stumbled into something he couldn’t handle with his teen body.   
They stared at him with a new look, one of hunger and eagerness. Seeing what looked like an unmistakable bulge in Amy’s pants, Michael shook his head, thinking he’d had too much to drink.  
\- “I’m grabbing a beer, you want one Jen?” The blonde nodded in response to the question.  
\- “Yeah, I’m thinking we need to stay hydrated for tonight, I feel like letting loose for the first time in a while. This guy has a really great ass by the looks of it”. Jennifer let a hand run down her body, removing her jacket and feeling up her crotch. The sight was there again, there was no doubt about it this time. That was a bulge, and a massive one at that. In fact, it seemed to snake down her leg reaching midway to her knee.

\- “M-maybe I should go? I’m- I’m not really f-feeling well girls, perhaps we can do this some… other time?”   
\- “Get your ass on the bed Michael! You’re not going anywhere for a while”. There was no doubt in his mind anymore, he was going to be raped right here. In an old and dirty apartment. Both of the girls were much stronger than him, it was easy to tell. The door was locked and he couldn’t jump out the window from the 4th floor. It seemed there was nothing to do but accept his fate at this point. Who knows, they might be gentle with me if I ask them nicely. Perhaps I can talk some sense into them? The inner monologue of a man who was deadly afraid of losing the last bits of his masculinity.

Amy came back, two beers in hand and wearing nothing. Her body was stunning, tall and toned, with what seemed like C-cup breasts. Perky and soft looking. What was bothering Michael was her mammoth of a dick. Entirely flaccid it looked like it was at least 11 inches, and those balls were massive as well. Each the size of grapefruits, they hung low and taut between her smooth tanned thighs. They both took a swig of their drinks, and as Amy stepped closer, her trunk swinging from side to side, Jennifer began undressing.  
\- “Listen I-I, can’t do this, I wanna go home, t-this isn’t w-what I was looking for”  
\- “Oh shut up for once Michael. Save your breath, as Jen said, you’re not leaving anytime soon. Not until these balls are entirely empty that is.” Amy cupped the sack, still stupidly large even in the bigger woman’s hands.  
\- “N-No p-please I…” Michael was cut of by a slap to the face.   
\- “I said. SHUT UP! Be a good boy and get me hard!” It wasn’t as much of a command, since Amy then proceeded to push him back onto the bed, and straddled on top of him. her cock resting on his face. The mushy sensation and incredibly strong scent of it, was something else. The whole scenario was so surreal that Michael found himself thinking it was a dream, but the very real weight and warmth of a cock in his face woke him from his delusions. 

Michael took pride in his smarts, but right now there seemed to be no way out of this mad scenario. He wouldn’t be able to talk these primally horny girls to their senses, and he was most likely going to be used no matter what he attempted. And so with that rationale, he did as he was commanded, licking the underside of the now slowly engorging cock that blocked his point of view entirely, and swallowed a large piece of his pride in the process.  
The taste and smells were hefty. It wasn’t only the cock, but the room, and the combined scent of two drunken women that had been at the bar for hours most likely. Michael’s senses were getting flushed and overwhelmed, and even more so as Amy without a word, angled her bulbuos cockhead towards his mouth. The sticky liquid leaking from the tip was testament to the fact that these girls were pent up. A trail of the redheads thick pre-cum had streaked his face, so slimy in fact, that it felt like syrup and the amount was only increasing in tandem with the length.   
\- “Let’s put this mouth to good use shall we?” Amy uttered those demeaning words with a sadistic smile, looking down on her prey. 

There was no way in hell Michael could possibly take something that large into his mouth, but it seemed he had no choice or say in the matter, and resisting seemed hopelessly futile.   
Jutting her hips forward, the spongy head of the fem cock invaded Michael’s mouth and filled it instantly. Even just that seemed to be an over encompassing task, but the futa pushed further still, and soon enough the entrance to his throat was all but blocked with barely a 10th of the log inside his mouth. It was only when his airways were blocked that his body began resisting. As Amy took hold of his head, eagerly trying to push past the opening to his throat, he started flailing wildly. His weak arms seemed weaker still for every second that passed, and his meager attempts to push away the sadistic woman sitting on his chest were like a child trying to move and elephant.   
The intense taste and sensation of something so overly huge going inside him without consent, was making him desperate, with a final fight, Michael managed to claw and scratch Amy, resulting in her yanking back her shaft in shock and letting him breathe for a brief moment.

He gasped and coughed, he could feel himself on the verge of barfing, but the only thing coming out of his mouth were pants and spittle mixed with pre-cum.   
\- “It seems like you have some fight in you still. Let’s fix that.” Uttering nothing more and not letting Michael get a moment to object the situation. Amy took hold of his arms, held them down against the bed and aimed her cock downwards intently pushing against his sealed lips. Feeling that his pants were starting to come off, but not able to see anything thanks to Amy.   
Jen had removed her clothes as well, though hidden behind her friend, she had stripped away Michaels jeans and boxers, leaving him in nothing but his T-shirt. It was then he heard the laughter. The laughter of two women clearly mocking and pitying him.   
\- “Yo Amy have you seen this shit? No wonder he doesn’t get any girls with this shrimp!” With the added humiliation, and confidence broken, Michael made the crucial error of relaxing his jaw for a moment, and before he knew of it, Amy was inside him again, this time the barrier didn’t hold her back and her still lengthening and girthening cock started to hammer into him, causing him to gag and cough violently. They were both grinning and laughing audibly at his manhood. Obviously no man would be any competition when compared to their endowments, yet it hurt. He had been let down so many times today, and it all resulted in this. Being throatfucked by a girl. 

\- “He might as well not have a dick at all, but damn does he have an ass though.” The helpless male felt his legs get lifted. Luckily he was limber and agile, so when he felt his legs rest on Amy’s back and his asshole entirely exposed, it at least didn’t hurt… yet. But that was before the busty blonde, began teasing his virgin hole with her wet fingers. He felt himself stiffen as one finger, then two fingers, then three… He was being stretched in both ends and to his own dismay, the stimulation was making him incredibly horny. So much in fact that when Jennifer's fingers grazed his prostate, he came. A measly squirt of his cum shot out, and drizzled down on his belly. They didn’t seem to notice right away, Amy was concentrating on making a steady rhythm, making his vision nothing but a blur of tanned skin in front of him. As his legs were spread, no doubt to accommodate Jen’s girl dick, the laughter ensued once again.  
\- “Oh my god, and he’s such a quick shot too. You know Amy, I think you were right about this one, he’s absolutely perfect to make a toy out of.” 

Michael had no semblance of strength left. He was literally choking on a penis, that even a horse would be jealous of. Noticing the purplish hue on his face, Amy pulled out of the boy who had managed to take half of her cock. Noticeably impressed, it was as if the air he breathed now was his reward. He tried to plead them, to beg for mercy, but he only managed to make coarse and gurgling sounds.   
After about 5 seconds of rest, he felt it. Jen’s already rock hard member, pressing against his most sacred place. Before he could try and protest, Amy began again, this time with renewed vigor and resolve. She pounded away at his mouth, and her weighty nuts slapped all over him, more than likely leaving bruises here and there from the impacts. 

He was pinned and the warm invader at his butt pushed forward, breaking apart his walls and his mandom at the same time. he was nothing but a tool for them. Yet a familiar feeling of orgasm rose over him yet again as Jen thrusted more inside, using her own pre as the lube. Pathetically he spasmed, but now they didn’t even seem to care. Both lost in trying to make a decent pace and most likely hoping to cum inside him soon. Deep inside he hoped that would be the end of this nightmare, yet he found himself unable to shake the intense feeling he was having all over. It was the first time, any woman or something of the sort had given him any attention. He found himself wondering if this wasn’t his true calling. The conflicting thoughts were enough though and he wavered in and out of struggling and trying to take Amy even deeper while clenching his butt tighter around Jen. 

Michael lost track of time and the amount of hands free ejaculations he had. But he felt a sudden change in movement now, Amy’s thrusts were getting shorter and her breathing irregular. While Jen moved faster and faster. They were both moaning louder and louder, nearing their own climaxes.   
\- “Fuck, this guy is a great cocksucker, I’m gonna cum already! It’s been years since i fucked a throat like this!”  
\- “Let’s fill his little tummy together, I feel my nuts tensing up. This ass is the best I’ve ever had”

With one final push from each of them, a burning hot feeling spread inside his body. As the two futas roared in orgasmic euphoria, Michael felt their cocks throb and rigidify inside him, as several liters of spunk shot straight into him like water hoses. Each rope pummelling his insides with such weight and force that there was no way he could hold it inside. But the sizeable meat poles kept his holes plugged, causing his stomach to gurgle and swell by the second. Their climax lasted for what felt like several minutes, and he welcomed the air as Amy finally pulled her still turgid mast from his face, sending a few thick spurts, splattering over his face and the wall behind him. He had no power left in him, his senses were out cold, and the only thing he had on his mind was the scene and feeling he had just experienced. Coughing up cum in droves and leaking from below, he felt bloated to the point of exploding. As the two women left him for a moment, no doubt to get another beer, Michael tried to sit up, but he failed miserably, and he simply gave up. Lying on display for the world to see, broken and abused.

A *clank* could be heard and he felt something tighten around his wrist. Rolling his head to the side, he saw the handcuffs, binding him to the bed. With no energy left, his eyes met the cruel look of Jennifer, who had just made sure that the chances of him getting out of there were absolute zero.   
\- “Well he’s a keeper for sure. Let’s make sure nobody comes running to look for him.”  
\- “Yeah, I agree, but you have to make sure not to do the same as you did last time, Amy!”  
Michael heard the two chatting in the kitchen.  
\- “Alright, Alright, I won’t lock myself in here with him for more than a few days straight, we both get equal opportunity to use him going forward. Now what do you say we start round two?” Amy suggested.  
\- “Do you even have to ask? I’m not leaving until I’ve had my fill of that sweet ass. I’m gonna pump him full of so many loads I lose count!”

Michael looked up, with blurred vision, he saw the two curvy figures standing over him, evil grins on their faces and cocks still hard as steel in their hands. Michael realized that his life was going to be much different from now on…


End file.
